


Star-Crossed Lovers

by MrEvilside



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Bonding, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEvilside/pseuds/MrEvilside
Summary: Thor charms his way into Sakaar the same way Loki did. Loki is happy to see his brother alive and well. The Grandmaster, not so much.





	Star-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuninorio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuninorio/gifts).



> **Kuninorio's request:** I'd like to read about a misunderstanding. The grandmaster thinks thor and loki are fkn/past lovers/ or thinks they are attracted to each other, but they very much aren't any of those things. The grandmasters super jealous.

‘So I said, “Surtur, son of… a bitch!”’

         The Grandmaster burst into laughter and clapped. The small audience gathered around the blonde, muscular stranger from Ass-something took it as their cue to break into fits of giggles.

         As the Grandmaster wiped tears from his eyes, he caught sight of Loki – Loki, who never laughed at any jokes but his own, loathed competition, and always had a witty word to remind everyone _he_ was the only one with Sakaar wrapped around his pinkie.

         Loki, who was now looking at the handsome newcomer with light in his gaze and chuckled at the story.

         ‘That was a good one, Thor,’ Loki said. That’s it, his name was Thor, Something of Thunder – Owner? Possessor? Lord?

         Then Loki winked and nodded. ‘I’m impressed.’

         It sounded like a shared joke, because Thor’s chest shook with laughter. ‘Thank you ever so much, Trickster,’ he answered and winked back.

         The Grandmaster’s final clap was louder, colder than the others. Everyone flinched and turned to him. The humour died.

         ‘Well, that was, ah, interesting.’ He used the word “interesting” like one would use the word “impudent.” ‘I’m sure all this, all this adventuring you do must be very, huh, very tiring. Party’s over for the night, everyone! Let’s, ah, let’s give our new guest some space.’

         Thor glanced around and noticed the frowns on the other guests’ faces. ‘Well, actually—’

         ‘I said,’ the Grandmaster repeated, ‘party’s over.’

         Thor stared at Loki, who shook his head minutely. Thor shut his mouth, swallowed, and bowed his head to the Grandmaster. ‘I… thank you for your kindness,’ he said slowly.

         The Grandmaster waved at him – a quick dismissal – and got to his feet, then offered his arm to Loki. ‘Can I, can I have the pleasure of your company?’ he asked, wriggling his eyebrows. It was _their_ inner joke, one that always made Loki laugh.

         This time, he turned to consider Thor’s bewildered expression before he met the Grandmaster’s hardening gaze. ‘Of course,’ he replied, standing up to link their arms together, though he sounded forced and his movements felt jerky, like he was a puppet and the Grandmaster was pulling his strings.

         Ok, he did that with all of his guests, but to have it thrown into his face like that, like it was, like it was _wrong_ … That was just ungrateful.

         ‘Now, now, what’s with all this, this formality?’ he said, freeing his arm from Loki’s grasp to snake it around his waist and pull him firmly against his side. Loki stumbled and gave him a look, but didn’t complain.

         The Grandmaster glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Thor.

         Thor’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

*

 

‘No, no, no, no, Topaz,’ the Grandmaster sighed. ‘For the last time, you melt them _after_ they answer questions, how is that…’

         ‘Loki, look!’

         The Grandmaster paused and frowned at the entrance to the throne hall. Every other individual in the room – Topaz, a dozen guards, and three prisoners – whipped their heads in the same direction, but none of them could hear what the Elder could.

         ‘Hmm,’ the Grandmaster said, then waved one hand at Topaz. ‘You know what? Melt them all. Knock yourself out.’

         As he got up from his throne and stormed out, he left behind a grinning Topaz, a bunch of puzzled soldiers, and three terrified prisoners.

         Following the voices and the pulsations of Loki’s magic, the Grandmaster soon came to a bend in one of the corridors and slowed down his pace so his sandals wouldn’t make any noise.

         ‘It’s a… sky, Thor,’ Loki was saying. ‘With magic holes in it, if you will. We’ve seen skies like that on at least twelve other planets…’

         The Grandmaster halted before turning the corner and folded his hands behind his back. The large sleeves of his green overcoat – the colour was growing on him – covered his fingers and nearly swept the ground.

_Twelve planets_ , he mused to himself. _What do they call them? Ah, right, right. Star-crossed lovers._

         ‘I know _that_ ,’ Thor whined like an over-grown child. What did Loki even see in that petulant gorilla? The Grandmaster thought someone like him would have more refined taste, and he was never wrong.

         ‘But look!’ Thor insisted. ‘The big one, the one they call—‘

         ‘I know how they call it,’ Loki cut him off. ‘What about it?’

         ‘Do you see those ships just coming out of it?’ Thor made a pause for effect. ‘So many fall on Sakaar through the wormholes, but only the Grandmaster’s ships leave and come back.’

         The Grandmaster poked his head around the bend and glimpsed the two standing side by side before one of the large windows in the vast corridor. They had their backs turned on the Elder and were close enough their elbows were touching.

         Loki winced. ‘Don’t… say his name,’ he whispered. ‘Sometimes I feel like… he can hear it. I’m not yet sure of the exact extent of his power, but it’s immense.’

_Aw, clever Loki_ , the Grandmaster cooed mentally, retreating behind the corner lest Loki looked around.

         ‘And don’t say what I think you’re thinking,’ Loki continued.

         Thor glanced at him. ‘Why? We could leave.’

         ‘Because if he finds out you’re planning to steal from him – and he would – you’re dead meat,’ Loki answered. He met Thor’s gaze. ‘And, as much as it surprises me to say it, I’d rather have you alive.’

         Thor beamed and clapped Loki’s neck with one large hand. ‘I’m glad to have you alive, too, b—‘

         ‘Ah! Just the, the person I was looking for!’

         The Grandmaster strutted around the corner and stretched his mouth into a wide grin, eyes fixed on Loki as if Thor didn’t exist.

         Thor scowled, but bowed his head to hide it.

         _Too late_ , thought the Grandmaster. _Nice try._

         Loki couldn’t help a tiny smile at the show of attention. ‘How can I help you, Gran—‘ he began to say.

         By then the Grandmaster was close enough to grab a fistful of hair on the back of his neck to draw him into a kiss. Under Thor’s bulging eyes, the Elder let go of Loki and licked his lips. ‘As I was saying,’ he continued, ‘just the person I wanted to see. Are you, uh…’ His gaze darted towards Thor for a fraction of a second. ‘… busy?’

         Loki took a moment to straighten the front of his leather outfit, run a hand through his dishevelled hair, and cough into his fist.

         ‘Uhm,’ he said, not looking at Thor. The Grandmaster’s eyes narrowed. Was he _blushing_?

         ‘No, I’m not,’ Loki finally replied. ‘I… What do you need me for, my friend?’

         ‘Good, good.’ The Grandmaster clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. ‘Come with then, will you?’

         ‘What about—‘

         Thor was saying something, the Grandmaster was sure, but he tuned him out and took Loki away.

 

*

 

‘I couldn’t help but notice…’ Sitting cross-legged on the Grandmaster’s large bed, Loki was staring at the cards in his hands, eyebrows drawn together. ‘You don’t seem to like Thor very much.’

         Finally, he picked one and put it down on top of the pile between them. The Grandmaster, curled up on his side across from him, cast a lazy glance at the new card and chose his own in less than a heartbeat.

         ‘I don’t know…’ He shrugged. ‘I don’t, I don’t dislike him. I suppose the whole, uh, the whole brutish troll gimmick might be appealing to some.’ He considered it. ‘And the, the muscle, too, that’s, ah, obviously very nice and all… but I don’t find him to be, uh, what’s the word?’ He glanced up like he was chasing a word flying through the air, pressed his lips together, and made an apologetic noise. ‘Oh, it’s gone now. He just doesn’t, doesn’t hold my attention, you see?’

         ‘I do see,’ Loki answered. He laid down another card. ‘And I also win this round.’

         ‘Oh, really?’ The Grandmaster sat up, finally giving the cards some more attention. ‘Hey, you’re… you’re right. You win.’ He furrowed his brows. ‘But I always… ah, never mind. A win’s a win, gorgeous. What’s your prize?’

         Loki scrutinised him intently for a moment, then declared, ‘Your belt.’

         ‘Ah.’ The Grandmaster smirked as one of his hands flew to undo the already loose knot on the black string around his waist. ‘A fine choice. Very, very fine.’

         When he removed the belt, the front of his tunic fell away along his sides, exposing his naked torso. Loki’s eyes feasted upon the display.

         ‘You know me, Grandmaster.’ He licked his lips. ‘I love a piece of art.’

         The Elder’s expression grew cunning. ‘You most certainly do,’ he agreed. ‘As I was saying, it wouldn’t be my choice personally, but…’

         Loki batted his eyelashes at him in puzzlement. ‘What wouldn’t?’

         The Grandmaster scratched the nape of his neck. The corners of Loki’s eyes were crinkling. Galaxies, he wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement!

         The Grandmaster lowered his cards and gave him a warning look. ‘Ok, ok, you’ve had your fun,’ he said. ‘What, what game are we playing here, Loki? I mean, you’re good, you really are, but your beefy friend? Not so much. He’s given it away in, uh, let me count… just about every single encounter we’ve had?’

         For the first time in his long life, the Grandmaster realised his menacing tone was not having the desired effect. In fact, now Loki looked on the brink of bursting into laughter right in his face. That gave him pause.

         ‘ _What_ has he given away, Grandmaster?’ Loki insisted, tilting his head to the side.

         The Grandmaster’s hands were itching for the melting stick. Was Topaz still in the throne hall?

         ‘That you two are—‘

         ‘—brothers?’ Loki finished the sentence before him.

         ‘You’re, ah, what now?’

         The Grandmaster’s hands stopped itching. A vein on his forehead decided to start pulsing instead.

         ‘Adopted,’ Loki added. ‘ _Very_ adopted. But yes, he’s my brother. I didn’t know it wasn’t allowed on Sakaar.’

         The Grandmaster lifted his palm, requesting a time-out. He used it to process and regroup. Finally, he laughed – it began slowly, deep down in his throat, and evolved into a high-pitched giggle.

         ‘Oh, you!’ he exclaimed, wagging his index finger at a grinning Loki. ‘You are, you really are… something, you know that? Galaxies! I haven’t… no one has made a fool of me like that in, in… wow, I can’t even remember! I’d melt you if it wasn’t…’

         He couldn’t complete the sentence. He was shaking and laughing too hard.

         ‘I hoped you’d find it funny,’ Loki commented, joining in with a soft chuckle of his own. ‘I never meant any disrespect.’ He laid a hand on the Grandmaster’s arm and held his gaze. ‘It was a bit of fun, that’s all. I am most flattered by your attentions.’

         ‘Ah, that’s all right, sugar, all’s forgiven.’ The Grandmaster patted his knuckles and picked up his cards, a motion that Loki promptly copied. ‘Hmm… where were we now? Oh, yes. You don’t mind telling your charming brother that, should any of my ships ever disappear, he’d be the first person I’d consult, do you?’

         Loki froze. He looked up at the Elder from above the edge of his cards. He swallowed.

         ‘Yes, Grandmaster.’

         ‘Good boy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking requests for more FrostMaster fics [here](http://mrevilside.tumblr.com/post/173599118197/accepting-frostmaster-requests). Ask away :)


End file.
